Psycho love
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Harleen Quinzelle was once a high class doctor with so much promise but what exactly did The Joker do and say to make her change? Warning includes some Lemon scenes (in case of sensitive readers) HarleyxJoker, Harley&Poison Ivy (friends-later), Harvey/2 face&Joker (friends-ON/OFF)
1. Chapter 1

Harleen groaned irritably as her alarm clock buzzed loudly waking her from a peaceful sleep it was her first day at Arkham. She hit the button shutting it off and got to her feet yawning loudly and scratching her head.

"Time to get ready" she sighed sleepily and headed for the shower to clean herself after all first impressions were very important and she did not want to seem at all sloppy. She washed her hair thoroughly and scrubbed herself down with a luffa lathered in peach scented body scrub.

She emerged from the shower about 15 minutes later wearing a towel and was drying her hair with a separate one. She then looked out a mug and poured herself some coffee and grabbed a doughnut; it wasn't exactly a proper breakfast but it would suffice. She looked up at the clock and gasped "Shit is that the time I have to get ready!" she cried and ran into her bedroom flinging off her towel and pulling on a black lace bra and matching underwear hurriedly. She sussed out what to wear for her meeting with Joan Leland the boss of Arkham. In the end she chose a suitable yet pretty outfit that would make her look cute yet at the same time professional.

Harleen pulled on a white blouse with the top 2 buttons undone as fastening them all made her feel restrained; She then pulled on some black stockings that reached her upper thigh which were held in place by a garter belt which would luckily be hid by her skirt. The skirt itself was cute a nice black number that reached her upper thigh but covered her stockings ends which she fastened at the side with a small metallic hook and a zip. she turned reasonably until she was pleased with her work. "Ok accessory time" she said sternly clenching her fists. She fastened her long blonde hair into a tight bun fastened with a black band and some hairpins "perfect" she thought to herself. She then added blush to her cheeks, some grey eyeliner and pink lipstick after all who said she couldn't look pretty at work.

Harleen then dashed into the kitchen and grabbed her watch and bag plus her car keys and ran out the door slamming it behind her she would never forgive herself would she be late. Above all she wanted to prove she was CAPABLE of this job and not just some blonde bimbo who was just a pretty face. When she reached her car she slammed the door and put her handbag in the opposite seat then turned on the motor, revved the engine and sped off for Arkham "Please don't let me be late I NEED this job" she said hopefully.

**_25 minutes later_**

Harleen pulled up outside Arkham and was stunned "This is a PRISON it looks more like a house of torture" she said shocked. The building itself was built like a castle atop a giant hill and agate at the bottom which read ARKHAM ASYLUM in big metal letters above the gate with crosses "How convenient but I guess I will need luck" she said as she peered at the crosses from her window.

She drove up the road to the giant building her heart pounding and her body filled with adrenaline. She gripped the steering wheel tightly "You can DO this Harleen you didn't become a psychiatrist for NOTHING!" she told herself adamantly. She knew the risks that came with the job but for some reason she had always found criminals somewhat more interesting than others.

**_Inside_**

"Dr. Quinzelle?" A man said as she entered the hospital.

"Yes that's me" she said nervously but tried to smile.

"I'm Dr. Gray but you can call me Marcus" The guy said kindly holding out his hand to shake.

Harleen returned his gesture feeling a bit more brave "Thanks Dr. Gray I'm so pleased to be given a chance to work here" she said gratefully.

"Hey with your records how could you NOT? Your skills and levels from your files are amazing you must be REALLY smart to get into this place" Dr. Gray said kindly.

Harley blushed "Thank you but we should really be getting to Dr. Leland's office" she said nervously.

"Ah yes sorry follow me" Dr. Gray apologized. Harley gazed at Dr. Gray as she followed him along the corridor he was rather handsome as men go. He had chestnut brown wavy locks which made him look handsome but with a slight sexy flair and forest green eyes. He was wearing a brown suit and tie with black shoes and a white lab coat.

"He's kinda cute" Harleen thought to herself. She had PROMISED herself to only keep work on mind but admiring guys was ok as long as she kept at her work diligently. After all her college friends had always told her window shopping was normal for any young woman when it came to guys.

They soon reached an office with the words JOAN LELAND on the front and under them HEAD DOCTOR to which Harleen felt shivers run down her spine.

"I gotta go now but Dr. Leland will help you out" Dr. Gray said reassuringly patting her shoulder and leaving.

"Um thank you" Harleen said nervously as he left.

"Anytime" Dr. Gray said waving goodbye.

Harleen took a deep breath and knocked on the door to which a voice said "Come in" sternly. When she entered she saw a dark haired woman sitting at her desk doing paperwork and her computer was on. The room was average with a few potted plants, some bookshelves, filing cabinets and a rug but it was appropriate.

The woman looked up "Ah Dr. Quinzelle I take it my name is Joan Leland please take a seat" she said smiling kindly.

Harleen took a seat and crossed her legs resting her hands upon her knee "Thank you Dr. Leland I cannot BEGIN to convey my gratitude for allowing me to work here" she said smiling warmly.

Dr. Leland chuckled "So modest...It was only natural Harleen since you are rumoured to be quite the genius in this field" she said kindly.

"Your too kind" Harleen said pleased by the compliment but also that people knew of her in Arkham.

"Now as its your first day I'm going to show you around the area you will be working on but also to the patients is that ok?" she said with a stern look.

Harleen nodded "Of course I need to know my way around before I start work right?" she said smiling sweetly.

"I'm glad you're so cooperative most employees would get mad about that" Dr. Leland chuckled and led Harleen from her office to the cells.

**_In cells_**

"Most of these criminals are a bit hard-core for you so we'll start you off with Dr. Pamela Isley a.k.a Poison Ivy she seems more your level" Dr. Leland explained.

Harley seemed a bit annoyed but she understood this place was different than College it was the REAL deal if something went wrong you couldn't just apologize to the dean you got FIRED which is something she couldn't do with.

Suddenly she heard some whistling coming from down the hall and went to investigate to which she saw a tall dark haired man with green highlights and pale skin. His eyes were black as empty pits with white dots. She couldn't help but stare at him he was just so interesting to look at he was somehow handsome yet dangerous.

The man saw her staring and grinned at her then winked taking her by surprise making her feel awkward but was relieved when Dr. Leland appeared "Um Dr. Leland this patient?..." she asked curiously.

Dr. Leland raised an eyebrow "That's The Joker a MASTERMIND in the criminal world a lot of his doctors have quit he scared them so much I'd suggest staying with Isley until you are ready for his level" she said sternly.

When Dr. Leland walked away The Joker stuck out his tongue and pulled at one of his eyes making a funny face to which Harley couldn't help but giggle. She then waved goodbye to The Joker and followed Dr. Leland to meet the others.

"She's a cutie" The Joker chuckled after she left. At least they had hired a doctor that matched his TASTES. He was more of a blonde babe kind of guy than a brunette or redhead he of course wanted to toy with her but didn't deny he thought she was attractive.

2 face watched him laugh and smirk from within his cell "I see you found a new toy" Harvey said while he read his newspaper.

"Well she is my type Harv and what's to stop me she's so friggin innocent she'll never suspect a thing" the Joker chuckled.

"Yeah well let me know how that turns out" 2 Face muttered turning the page to his newspaper crossly. He often wondered why he was friends with The Joker apart from being somewhat amusing and a handy businessman he was also a HUGE pain in the ass.

"Oh I will Harv you can be sure of that" The Joker said grinning and burst into maniacal laughter.


	2. C2: Day Job

Harley was sat in her office reading Ivy's file it was rather big but was sure it would be NOTHING compared to The Jokers. She LONGED to work with him and find out his secrets but had been told she couldn't by Joan. She sipped her coffee to help calm her nerves but still couldn't shake her displeasure "She acts like I'm a kid who just started school I HATE it when people doubt my skills and look down on me" she muttered.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door "Yes come in" Harleys said politely in case it was Joan.

Instead a pretty young woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties entered the room with a cute smile "Dr. Quinzelle?" she said

"Speaking" Harleen said placing down her coffee and resting her hands on her knee.

"My name is Dr. Smith but you can call me Vanessa I'll be your new co-worker and assistant as of today" she said cheerfully with a kind smile. Dr. Vanessa smith was a rather pretty woman and Harleen wondered what a girl like her would be doing at a place like Arkham but to each their own.

She had shoulder length black curls which were pinned back to make her look class and sexy ;Her eyes were hazel and twinkled in the light like jewels. She was wearing a grey blouse with a cream pencil skirt and grey stocking with black heels. Atop it she was wearing the usual white lab coat but was wearing blush, rouge lipstick, grey eyeliner and mascara. Her boobs kind of stretched out of her shirt a little straining her buttons she was at least a 30 in size and a C cup but Harleen wasn't bothered she was 2 sizes bigger in a 32C.

"I see well nice to meet you Vanessa I hope we get along well" Harleen said shaking her hand.

"Oh and about Dr. Grey..." Dr. Smith said looking worried.

"Yes what about him?" Harleen said raising an eyebrow.

"Could you possibly keep your relationship with him as co-workers?" Dr. Smith asked nervously.

"Why? Are you two dating?" she said surprised and slightly disappointed.

Dr. Smith nodded "Yes for 3 months now I'm sorry for dropping this on you but a few other staff said you were getting very close" she said apologetically.

"That's ok I'm glad you let me know" Harleen said shrugging it off though deep down she was annoyed.

"I'm so glad.." Dr. Smith said relieved "Now I'll take you to see your new patient Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy" She said politely.

"Thank you I would appreciate it" Harleen said finishing her coffee and putting away her paperwork.

"No problem I was actually hoping we could be friends" Dr. Smith said looking hopeful.

"I'll consider it" Harleen said feeling awkward to which Dr. Smith smiled again.

**_Downstairs_**

Dr. Smith led Harleen down the corridor past the cells towards The room in which Poison Ivy was being kept for their session.

"Hey toots you looking classy as ever I see" A voice said from one of the cells.

Harleen stopped her heart pounding as The Joker said those words. Was he REALLY flirting with her then again any guy locked up in here would be desperate enough. As to not be rude she merely smiled at him politely.

"I see you've met The Joker he's quite the ladies man here I'd be careful he's rumoured to have had LOTS of women" Dr. Smith warned.

The Joker became a peeved at that statement "Hey just coz you're a doctor doesn't mean you can be rude" he said crossly.

Dr. Smith looked away awkwardly not sure of what to say next he was clever with his comebacks but she was still RIGHT. She had never fallen for his charms due to already being in a relationship and she was not easily fooled.

"Now where was I? Oh yes Dr. Quinzelle why don't you become my doctor?" He said looking disheartened.

Harleen blinked "They want me to start slow with Pamela Isley" She said sternly but she was deep down annoyed.

"Oh so you got the weed lady well good luck with that she's a real bore all she talks about is her god damn plants and man problems" The Joker groaned.

Harleen smiled this guy seemed amusing and quite the chatterbox too. She liked this guy not in a lovey dovey way but as any doctor would find a patient intriguing.

"Come along Dr. Quinzelle" Dr. Smith sighed heavily getting impatient.

"See you around toots" The Joker called waving goodbye.

Harleen quickly followed Dr. Smith but not before winking quickly at The Joker to tease him a little. After all if nobody knew it was no big deal RIGHT?

**_In session room_**

Harleen entered the room to see a 30 year old woman who compared to most of the criminals in Arkham was quite a looker.

Pamela Isley had shoulder length red hair and big green eyes that were the colour of grass. She had a cute cherub face and a very curvaceous figure. It made Harleen wonder what a pretty young woman and ex-doctor would be doing in a place like Arkham (not adding her files).

Harleen sat on a chair opposite the sofa were Poison Ivy lay with her hands upon her stomach looking annoyed "Nice to meet you Dr. Isley my name is Dr. Quinzelle and I hope we get along well" She said as she tended to want a civilized relationship with patients.

Poison Ivy looked annoyed "My NAME is Poison Ivy I never want to hear that name AGAIN" She spat angrily her eyes burning with hatred.

Harleen became nervous but decided to keep her cool "Point taken Miss Ivy now shall we start with the topic of WHY you hate men so much as that seems to be a big issue with you" She said taking out her pen.

Ivy frowned crossly "You can't TRUST them they say one thing then throw you away the next they just aren't CAPABLE of love or kindness but that's why I LOVE plants no matter what happens they never leave you and they always listen" she said her face becoming gentle.

Harleen scribbled down "Strong hatred for men and fondness of plants" upon her pad. She then took a sip of her coffee "Are there any men you get along with in general?" she asked.

Ivy wavered and began fiddling with her fingers "Well...Harvey is...He's not exactly my lover but...we've dated...and he's an OK guy" she said awkwardly.

Harleen smiled "Well that's a start isn't it you at least get on with a male cellmate" she said encouragingly.

"He's an exception and nothing more" Ivy muttered crossly.

"So getting back to your love of plants is there anything you want us to do about that? Y'know something to make you happy and help you make it better for you here?" Harleen said kindly.

Ivy was rather shocked by this as most doctors would say that plants have a short life and die because it is in their nature while Harleen was being supportive and suggested things to make her life more bearable.

"Well..." Ivy began feeling unsure.

"Yes?" Harleen said curiously getting out her pen.

"I have kinda been wanting a vase of flowers or potted plant in my cell for a while now" Ivy said smiling sadly.

"I'll have a word with Dr. Leland" Harleen said winking at her.

Poison Ivy smiled usually the staff would mock her or take away anything to do with plants from her life but this doctor was KIND and UNDERSTANDING to her "I'd appreciate it" Poison Ivy said.

2 Guards came in and to take Ivy back to her cell but before she left Ivy called "By Harls see you next time" she said in a friendly manner.

**_That evening_**

Harleen was busy finishing off her paperwork while drinking more coffee to help her stay awake.

Suddenly Dr. Leland entered the room "Harleen may I speak with you?" she asked in a stern yet friendly manner.

"Of course Joan come in" Harleen said removing her glasses and stretching.

"I heard that you and Ivy got on well in your session" Joan said looking pleased.

"Yeah it took a bit of time but I was able to get her to open up a little oh before I forget she wants a plant in her cell" Harleen said removing her glasses and placing them on her desk.

"I see I'll talk to Dr. Arkham about it" Dr. Leland said sitting at the chair in front of Harleen's desk.

"Thanks Joan I believe it will help her open up more and make her life here more bearable" Harleen said gratefully after all she believed that despite them being criminals they still deserved at least a little bit of happiness it their lives.

"No problem and I forgot to mention The Joker has been asking for you" Joan said concerned.

"He has?" Harleen said looking surprised.

"Yes he told Dr. Smith that he wants to have sessions with you from now on" Dr. Leland said "I'm going to allow it but just keep your guard up" she warned.

"Of course" Harleen said firmly but deep down she was happy that her potential was being put to good use.

"I think it best if you go home soon Harleen as you have a session with Joker tomorrow and you'll need to do some research on him and get some rest beforehand" Joan suggested before leaving.

"Will do Joan thanks" Harleen said continued working. she kept at it for at least 25 minutes but eventually caved in and went to see The Joker.

**_in cells_**

"Well Joker it seems you got your wish" Harleen said impressed placing her hands on her hips as she stood in front of his cell.

"Indeed I did sweets" The Joker said chuckling and sitting up in his bed.

"You must have pulled a few strings in order to get me to be your doctor" Harleen said suspiciously.

The Joker smirked "Smart girl..." he said impressed. Indeed he had blackmailed Dr. Smith to get her to allow Harleen as his doctor or he would spill that he heard them at it in the break area.

"Not that I mind you've sort of intrigued me from the beginning and I do LOVE a challenge" Harleen said her eyes twinkling mischievously with a large smile on her face flashing her white teeth.

"Well nice to know you have an interest in me doc" The Joker teased raising an eyebrow.

Harleen blushed "It's not LIKE that I have no romantic interest in my patients it is merely to prove my skill" she snapped.

"If you say so Doc" the Joker chuckled. He did like seeing this woman flustered and it made him laugh how cute she looked when she was embarrassed.

"I'll see you tomorrow for our session tomorrow" Harleen said walking off.

"I'll be waiting" The Joker chuckled eyeing her as she left.

"You really do have a good taste in girls J" Scarecrow chuckled from his cell.

"Whatever Jonny" Joker huffed lying back down on his bed.

"Not that it's any of my business but you do have a good eye when it comes to women" Scarecrow smirked.

"Yeah well its one of my many talents and despite her background she has got a nice body" The Joker chucked. He didn't admit it but he loved her azure eyes and that blonde hair of her hers it made her look more angelic "let the games begin" The Joker sniggered.


	3. c3: Playing games

Harleen walked quickly down the corridor to the session room causally she was feeling a little nervous but wasn't going to let it show after all she was a professional. She had been in a bit of a hurry this morning so her attire was a bit showy in her opinion.

Her hair was tied in messy yet tight bun with a slide in hairclip, she was wearing a bit of powder and lipstick, she had a white blouse on that was open 3 buttons, a black miniskirt, black heels and her white lab coat. She had also pulled on black stocking as she hadn't found her tights anywhere.

She eventually reached the session room panting heavily to which the guards looked worried "You ok Miss Quinn?" one asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine sorry I'm late traffic was murder" Harleen apologized. She didn't admit it but she had also been looking up information on The Joker beforehand.

The guard unlocked the door "he's waiting for you" he said as Harleen walked forward "Be careful" he whispered and then shut the door.

The Joker was lying on his back with his hands rested behind his head and whistling a tune but stopped when he heard her heels on the floor. He smirked "Took you a while didn't it toots" he chuckled.

Harleen tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Forgive me I had traffic problems" she apologized walking to her seat.

"Ah yes traffic the long and often boring way to get around" Joker chuckled.

Harleen sat in her chair and pulled out her pen from her coat and began scribbling notes on her pad. She felt SO stupid for being late but luckily Joan had been merciful due to the Traffic but it couldn't happen again.

The Joker peered at Harley his eyes roaming her body inch by inch. His eyes twinkled deviously and a smirk appeared on his face without realizing she had worn a very sexy outfit.

Harleen saw him staring "Something wrong?" she asked innocently blinking her blue eyes.

"Love the outfit doc" he teased a large grin appearing on his face.

Harleen went quiet and then blushed "Ah this...I...um...Traffic trouble...I was in a hurry" she babbled nervously.

The Joker chuckled this girl was fun to mess with one of her weaknesses was obviously being complimented on her looks and outfits. She was the secretly shy type who hid behind a professional mask.

"Shall we start then" Harleen said coughing discretely hoping to change the subject.

"I thought we already had" The Joker said in a teasing manner.

Harleen sighed crossly "Ok then Joker isn't it" she said not in the mood for games.

"Something bothering you toots? You wanna share?" The Joker said casually.

Harleen went quiet and sighed heavily "I just...I just wanted to do a GOOD job not be late for my first session with you" she said crossly.

The Joker smiled "Doc if you had been on time you wouldn't look as nice as you do today" he teased.

Harleen smiled "Thanks but it's not really suitable" she sighed.

The Joker smiled "Nonsense in fact I have a way of making it better" he said and pulled her hairclip out so her hair fell to her shoulders.

Harleen gasped "Hey give that back" she said crossly.

"Nope because now you look REALLY nice" He chuckled.

"Fine but let's continue" Harleen grumbled and wrote down LIKES PLAYING GAMES.

"Very well where shall we start?" Joker asked his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"How about how you BECAME The Joker" Harleen asked.

The Joker went quiet it was a difficult and annoying subject for him "Let's just say I had a run in with bat face and we got into a fight and one of his punches threw me into a vat of chemicals" Joker muttered his eyes filled with pain and rage.

"I see but you do look good the way you are don't you and doesn't it make you happy?" Harleen asked curiously.

The Joker smiled "Sure I do toots my fine looks and personality are my trademark" He said grinning.

Harleen smiled he may have been a criminal but he made her feel better when she was down and that was a job in itself as she was usually very stubborn and a tough nut to crack.

**_That evening_**

Harleen was making her way to the parking lot so she could go home and relax. It had been a stressful day but it was worth it after her session with The Joker.

"Harleen WAIT!" Dr. Leland called loudly chasing after her.

Harleen stopped "Oh Joan it's you I was just about to head off home" she said politely.

"The Joker wants to see you NOW!" Dr. Leland said breathlessly.

Harleen blinked and was shocked WHY would Joker want to see her when they just had a session together.

**_In cells_**

"You wanted to see me?" Harleen asked casually.

The Joker smiled "Ah the prominent doctor returns" he chuckled.

"Can you make this quick I want to go home soon" Harleen sighed crossly.

"OOO touchy much?" The Joker said pretending to be hurt.

Harleen sighed crossly "Sorry what did you want?" she said rolling her eyes.

The Joker smiled "Wear something CUTE tomorrow and let DOWN your hair" he said smirking.

"But its un professional" Harleen said worriedly.

"Just make it look neat but loose" He suggested.

Harleen gave in she knew she couldn't beat his pestering "Fine" she muttered and left.

"Nice one Jay" 2 face said impressed.

"What can I say I have a way with women" Joker chuckled. This girl was more amusing than teasing 2 face.


	4. C4: Forbidden love

Harleen was making her way to the session room but was in a hurry as she had been late this morning due to researching Joker all night. She felt somewhat ashamed by her outfit as it made her feel unprofessional and a tart but some of it she had worn to impress Joker.

She was wearing a white blouse, Black pencil mini skirt with a slit that reached her upper thigh, black stockings with a garter belt, black heels and a tie. Her make-up was the same apart from one alteration her normal pink lipstick was changed to a blackish-red. Her blonde hair was tied back a little but still loose.

She finally reached it panting heavily "Sorry I'm late" she said as she reached the door to catch her breath.

"No problem Miss Quinn he's still waiting for you" The guard said politely.

Harleen entered the room nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "Sorry for the delay Mr. Joker I was having traffic issues" she said apologetically.

"Ah yes Traffic the plague of humanity" The Joker chuckled.

Harleen sat in her chair and crossed her legs and began writing notes upon her pad then realized The Joker was staring at her "Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Not at all sweets in fact you look BETTER than usual" The Joker said smirking. He had always thought his doctor was another plain Jane but in truth she was a REALLY sexy woman. Thanks to his idea of her dolling up a little she was showing things he didn't know she had.

Her blouse was tight and emphasized her large bust line and cup size he estimated them around a 30C in average and not bad either. Her blonde hair really did look better down since having it tied back made her look much older but her younger looks showed off her cuteness. The slit in her skirt showed off more of her legs and they were slender and well toned but he would ask her about them later.

"Oh well I...I knew you wanted me to dress a little NICER so I did" Harleen said shyly.

"All this for ME? Well sweets I'm flattered" the Joker said smirking.

Harleen pulled out her pen quickly to distract herself but accidentally dropped it and went to pick it up but The Joker handed it to her "A bit jittery aren't we doc?" he said his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well...I...um" Harleen said nervously.

"I may share some private information with you but I can't say it in front of those guys" Joker said pointing to the guards.

Harleen swallowed knowing they were her only protection in case he pulled anything but finding out MORE on The Joker was too much to lose. She turned to the guards "Go get some coffee I need some alone time with Joker" she said firmly.

"But Miss Quinn what if something happens" The guard said concerned.

Harleen smiled "No worries I know about the button under the desk" she said waving them off.

After they left The Joker smiled "Phew what a relief at last meathead and macho have gone" he said chuckling.

Even though he was insulting them Harleen couldn't help but laugh there was something about this man that made her happy. He wasn't like the normal guys that asked her out this guy had a mysterious yet charismatic charm about him.

His skin was white but with an eerie bluish tint to it, His hair was black but highlighted green and styled into a spiky 7 shape, His eyes were black with white pupils. As for his body he wasn't exactly buff but he was muscular and well toned she had heard rumours that he would use the asylum gym now and again for exercise but with security watching.

The Joker saw her staring at him and raised an eyebrow "Something on your mind Harls?" he said smirking.

Harleen blushed "Oh sorry...I...um just got distracted" she apologized.

"I see and may I ask by what?" he said getting interested.

Harleen blushed she couldn't exactly say she was developing a crush on her patient it would set a bad reputation for her. She just remained silent and bowed her head looking away from him.

"It wouldn't be ME by any chance would it?" he said smirking deviously.

Harleen blushed knowing she'd been caught "I...well...it's just..." she stammered nervously.

Joker cut her off "I don't MIND Harls in fact I'm quite flattered to be honest and you are quite the LOOKER yourself" he said eyeing her up and down.

Harleen became shy "I...I don't know what you mean" she said quietly. She was charming in a sweet way but wasn't exactly a babe in her opinion.

The Joker sat up worrying her but she stood her ground and didn't show fear "Aw c'mon sweets don't play dumb you may not know it but HALF the prisoner's here gaze upon you every day" he teased.

Harleen frowned "Then why don't they SAY anything" she said crossly. She wasn't interested in them but knowing this meant they would look at her like a floozy.

The Joker smirked "Because NOBODY here is dumb enough to touch MY toys" The Joker chuckled.

Harleen didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted The Joker had just called her cute and then told her that most of the male inmates were interested in her only to be scared off because Joker had claimed her.

"You have an odd way of showing you like me" Harleen said raising an eyebrow.

The Joker looked confused "You mean you never got any of my hints?" he said looking annoyed.

"Hints?" Harleen said confused.

The Joker sighed "You want me to spell them out for you?" The Joker said looking pissed off.

"Afraid so" Harleen said clenching her fists.

The Joker sat up leaning his elbows on his knee's "Ok kiddo listen up" he said smiling widely flashing his white teeth.

Harleen leaned forward and placed down her notepad and leaned her elbows on her lap unknowingly flashing her black bra to The Joker.

The Joker smirked and flicked up one finger "Number 1...I winked at you as a sign of flirting".

Harleen gasped she thought he was just messing around at that point but to know he was serious made her feel even more embarrassed.

"Number 2...Giving you nicknames like toots and sweets or even Harls" he said flicking up a second finger.

"I was starting to wonder where all those names came from" Harleen said sighing crossly.

"Last but not least Number 3...My request of getting you let your hair down and doll up for me" The Joker chuckled.

Harleen gasped "That's playing dirty" she said clutching her shirt tightly.

The Joker smirked "What can I say I like to play with cute girls and you by far are the hottest one here" he teased.

Harleen stood up and was about to leave when Joker tripped her up and caused her to land on him. She turned red "Oh crap I'm sorry" she said nervously and tried to get up.

"Not so fast sweets" Joker said smirking and pinned her onto her back grabbing her wrists holding her arms either side of her head. He wedged his legs in between hers so she couldn't get free.

Harleen felt afraid and yet excited she had never felt like this before around any man perhaps because they had all been the same losers who had no change in romantic traits.

Joker pulled a scarf from his pocket and tied Harleen's hands together above her head "Ok now you won't be able to run" he said his eyes shining with mischief.

Harleen swallowed "You think of everything" she said impressed.

The Joker smirked "It's good to be prepared helps get you out of trouble" he teased. He then began to unbutton Harleen's blouse shocking her and she tried to turn over but he held her firmly and pulled it open wide.

"Don't look at me" she said slightly begging but in a firm tone.

"Well well don't you have a nice rack" He said impressed. Her breasts were even nicer in person. He groped them to have a good feel "So soft and round you must take care of these puppies hmm?" he teased.

Harleen blushed "Not so hard" she begged.

"Looks like you like it rough sweets got a sadistic side?" he teased enjoying seeing her embarrassed.

"That's not true" she panted but in truth she liked it a bit rough. She found normal sex too boring and unsatisfying.

"No need to lie your getting wet down here" Joker teased rubbing her crotch.

Harleen blushed "Please no more" she pleaded.

"But we've just started and I can make you feel REALLY good" he teased. He attempted to full off her underwear but stopped when he saw her face.

Harleen was trembling like a leaf, she was crying a little and her face was slightly red but her expression was ashamed yet sad.

Joker felt a rare weight of guilt crush him so he untied her hands to which she rolled over and sobbed. He picked her up and sat her on his knee "Hey now...Ssh no need for tears pooh" Joker cooed gently.

Harleen wiped her eyes "I'm sorry I just...*sniff*...I can't...I...*sniff*" she wept tears spilling over.

Joker pulled her close to him burying her head into his chest "Now now sweets daddy was just joking I didn't mean to scare you" he said stroking her blonde hair. Harleen kept snivelling making him feel worse.

Joker sighed heavily and then took a deep breath "Harley look at me" he said firmly but in a gentle tone.

Harleen hesitated at first but eventually looked at him to which he kissed her deeply shocking her.

The Joker cupped the back of her head with one hand and placed the other around her back. He did plan on using her as a toy but not HURTING her like a monster he may have been evil but not that evil.

Harleen's eyes widened but she eventually closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back "My Joker" she thought to herself.

**_That evening_**

Harleen closed the door to her apartment and dropped her keys on the table then made her way to the bathroom stripping her clothes slowly as she did so. She couldn't get the image or the feel of Joker out of her mind or off her body.

**_Flashback_**

_"Now now sweet's daddy didn't mean to scare you" The Joker said gently._

_"You liar of course you did" Harleen sniffed tearfully. She was faced away from him curled up tightly hugging herself._

_The Joker pulled her close to him "Harley look at me" he said firmly._

_Harleen looked at him her eyes still teary to which he slammed his slips onto hers in a deep kiss. She at first wanted to fight back but got caught up in the pleasure and intensity of it._

_He never spoke a word but Harley could feel though his touch that he WAS sorry he was being to gentle and loving to be messing with her again._

**_Now_**

Harleen was sat under the spray of the shower soaking under the hot water. She touched her lips gently "It felt...good" she said slowly turning red again. She was falling for The Joker badly but she could keep that secret to herself if anyone knew she would be fired on the spot.

She imagined him holding her from behind embracing her softly making her feel lonely "Joker...I miss you" she said sadly.

**_At Arkham_**

Joker was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking over his actions and how he made her feel so afraid. He liked to scare people but not the way he did to Harley she had been so scared she wouldn't look at him.

"What are you DOING to me Harley" He sighed heavily. He NEVER felt anything for anyone but this woman made him feel things he never knew he could and one of them was perhaps LOVE though he would never admit it.

2 face was watching Joker but had no idea of what was wrong only that he must have been in a bad mood or thinking deeply about something but decided not to disturb him


	5. C5: Harleen Quinzelle or Harley Quinn

Harleen sat at her desk typing on her computer writing a review on how her sessions with The Joker were going. She gazed at the rose he gave her lovingly she was in LOVE with him but she would never admit it to anyone.

Suddenly Dr. Smith came bursting into her office panting heavily "Harley did you hear the news?!" she cried.

"What about?" she asked innocently.

"It's The Joker he broke out again!" Dr. Smith said desperately "He attacked one of the guards after making an excuse to use the bathroom and shot him with his own gun then fled".

Harleen felt her heart break her beloved clown had escaped so she could no longer have her sessions with him anymore. They had been doing so well and enjoyed their meeting quite a bit and had hoped they could flirt a little. She bowed her head and sighed sadly feeling abandoned and hurt.

"I know you were enjoying your sessions with him but you have other patients you can tend to without him" Dr. smith said kindly and then left.

Harleen clenched her fists angrily "I don't WANT another patient I want my JOKER!" she snarled angrily. Compared to him the others seemed so average and boring even somewhat dull. She peered out of the window sadly "Where are you my angel?" she said sadly.

**_later_**

Harleen made her way to yet another session with plant lover and man hater Poison Ivy. She was a nice girl but she wasn't as fun as The Joker was but work was work.

When she opened the door Ivy raised an eyebrow "So you heard about the clown huh" Ivy said bluntly.

Harleen sat in her chair opposite Ivy "Yeah" she said looking out her notepad.

Ivy smiled "He'll be back again he always gets his butt kicked by Batman and sent back here yet again" she said laughing wickedly.

"You mean Batman BEATS him?!" Harleen said shocked.

"You bet those two are basically polar opposite enemies" Ivy said her green eyes gleaming.

Harleen felt a sharp pain in her chest and a cloud of sadness swept over her. She had always thought Batman a hero but if he ABUSED the patients before locking them away then he was just a brute.

Ivy saw Harleen's despondent look and raised an eyebrow "Harley...Do you...Do you LOVE him?" she asked looking stunned. She didn't think it was possible for anyone to CARE about that evil murdering clown.

Harleen blushed "Don't tell anyone" she said with a pleading look.

"I aint a snitch It's just you seem like a nice girl and he'll RUIN you" Ivy said. She may have hated every doctor in the place but she felt she could relate to Harley in a way.

Harleen sighed "So shall we start" she said taking out her pen.

Ivy smiled "Nah it's ok I'll go back to my cell you have something on your mind" she said to which the guards took her away.

**_Later_**

Harleen was making her way back to her office when a bunch of staff ran past her quickly surprising her "What on earth?" she said stunned.

"It's The Joker Batman caught him" Dr. Grey said running in the same direction.

Harleen's heart leapt her beloved clown had returned to her she ran towards where he would be brought in. When she reached him her heart broke at the state he was in rage and sadness filling her.

The Joker's suit was torn and ripped; his face covered in lumps, bruises and cuts. He was staggering as he walked barely being held up by Batman.

Harleen rushed towards him to which Batman let go and she caught him in her arms holding him tight as she knelt on her knees "JOKER!" she cried out tears welling up.

The Joker opened his eyes slowly and smiled "Hey sweets sorry for running off" he said smiling at her.

Harleen held him tight tears spilling over and falling on his cheeks making his injuries sting a little. It pained her to see him in this state WHY did things have to go so badly.

Two guards came and dragged him off into the dark towards his cell. The Joker smiled sadly at her as he was pulled away from her.

"You must be Ms Quinn I've heard a lot about you" Batman said reaching out his hand to help her up.

Harleen got to her feet her head bowing her entire body trembling with rage. How could this man who called himself the bringer of justice commit such a crime.

"Are you ok?" Batman asked worriedly in case she was hurt.

Harleen slapped him hard across the face tears spilling over her face angry "YOU MONSTER!" she yelled.

Batman was stunned nobody who worked at Arkham had ever slapped him before.

"You call yourself a HERO? How DARE you bludgeon one of MY patients!" she raged and fled from the scene.

"I'm sorry about that Dr. Quinzelle is really VERY nice she's just a pacifist to violence" Dr. Grey explained.

"I see" Batman said but he felt there was more to it than that. He turned to leave his face still throbbing from Harleen's violent outburst.

**_At cell_**

The Joker was lying in his bed a bandage around his head, His right arm in a sling and his face still covered in cuts and bruises and lumps.

Harleen gazed sorrowfully at him from the other side of the glass. From his posture he must have had broken ribs too. She HATED seeing her beloved Joker in such a manner it tore her up inside. She gently touched the glass running her hand down in.

"I won't stand for this ANYMORE I'll set him free I'll leave this place so we can be TOGETHER!" she thought to herself and fled.

**_that evening_**

Harleen rushed to her local prank and costume shop and hurried inside quickly.

"Can I help you miss?" The cashier said kindly.

Harleen ignored him and made her way through the shop grabbing a rubber chicken, a flare gun, a black mask, white face make-up and finally a Harlequin jester costume. She then headed for the exit swiftly.

"Hey you gotta pay for those!" The cashier yelled to which Harley punched him knocking him out cold.

Harley piled all the stuff in her car and headed for her apartment and smirked "I'm coming for you...Puddin" she said smirking.

She sped off into the night towards Arkham she no longer would be the dull and boring Dr. Harleen Quinzelle. No she would become The Joker's ideal woman and sidekick from then on and protect him from the harsh wrath of the dark knight.


	6. Chapter 6

Harleen parked her car in the car park of Arkham and sneaked past the security guard who was watching TV in his office "Too easy" she giggled to herself.

**_Inside_**

"Have you seen Harleen?" Dr Smith asked her boyfriend worriedly.

"Sorry Vanessa I haven't" Dr. Grey said apologetically "I hope she's ok she's been torn up since yesterday".

Suddenly there was a loud bang and smoke began filling the hallway choking them both to death.

"Outta the way lovebirds" A voice said to which a dark figure walked past them wearing a devious smile.

Dr. Smith's eyes widened "H...Harleen?" she coughed.

"That's Harley Quinn to you bitch!" she snapped and kicked her in the face knocking her out. She then raced ahead to The Joker's cell.

**_Meanwhile_**

The Joker was laid in his bed trying to relax but his battered body was too painful. He would get Batman back for this eventually but he had to heal first. Usually he would talk to the other cellmates to cheer himself up but he was too annoyed at the moment.

He heard the yells and the screams coming from the halls and grumbled "What does a guy have to do to get some sleep around here?" He grumbled angrily.

Suddenly a figure appeared outside his cell but he couldn't make them out they were hidden in a shadow. They stuck an explosive to his cell wall and covered their ears.

The glass from the cell shattered and smoke filled the room choking The Joker to which he peered up and saw a Harlequin Jester holding a gun and smirking at him. He felt confused and yet he felt as if he KNEW this woman.

"Knock Knock Puddin your Harley's come to bust you out of this hellhole" Harley said cheekily.

The Joker was stunned this BEAUTIFUL masked creature was the SAME doctor who had tried to treat him. He smirked deviously "Nice outfit Harls now be a dear and help me up" The Joker said sweetly.

Harley helped him to his feet and sped out of the Asylum like the wind. She would finally have her happy ever after with her clown prince "Your all MINE now" she thought to herself.

**_Later_**

Harley's car sped out of the Asylum car park and into the distance while alarm's screamed, search lights flashed on and a voice boomed out explaining The Joker's escape.

The Joker slammed his uninjured hand against the dashboard laughing manically as they sped along. He was finally FREE and his cute little shrink had been the one to do it not HIM but her.

He peered at her slyly she may have been cute before but this new look made her look sexy and dangerous and he liked it. To go all this way for him she must REALLY like him it made him laugh harder.

"You ok Puddin?" She asked as she swerved to turn a corner.

"Sure am sweets but tell me where are we headed?" he asked smirking.

"To an abandoned toy shipping company located near the outskirts of Gotham it's called Funnibone warehouse" Harley said smiling at him.

"Nice thinking kiddo now let's blow this joint" he said sitting back to relax.

"A-Okay Mistah-J" she said winking at him.

The Joker smirked this girl was different from regular girls she was not only a real babe but she was also cocky and smart and a real speed demon behind the wheel. He was impressed she would make an interesting Henchwench and perhaps an amusement compared to his babbling henchmen.


End file.
